Jude Never Knew
by JonnorLyfe
Summary: Callie and Jude were always jumping from home to home. There were all types of homes but they were always going to abusive homes and Jude didn't express himself but being adopted changed all of that. Stef and Lena assured him they would love him no matter what he liked or what he did that put Jude on cloud nine with feelings but it wasn't till the spin the bottle game he really kn
1. Realizing and confessing

** I don't Own The fosters or the characters they belong to ABC Family I only own the ideas I come up with

Callie and Jude were always jumping from home to home. There were all types of homes but they were always going to abusive homes and Jude didn't express himself but being adopted changed all of that. Stef and Lena assured him they would love him no matter what he liked or what he did that put Jude on cloud nine with feelings but it wasn't till the spin the bottle game he really knew he liked boys and not girls.

JUDE POV

I never knew I liked boys well. I was sorta questioning that because I was always curious I just never knew. At the last foster house I put on dresses my foster mother would own but I would get beat for doing it my foster dad would call me a FAG it hurt me physically and mentally. Callie would always stick up for me though but after moving from that home into our forever home Callie wasn't the only one sticking up for me. I had Mariana,Brandon,Stef,Lena,Mike, And most of all Connor my best friend I just wish he was more than a friend. Connor was the only person beside my Callie to ever stick up for me when I got picked on for being me or A fag as they say to me it just so hurtful to call me that even if I was Gay. Wow that's the first time I said it to my self I'm gay and my name is Jude Adams Foster it felt good to finally get off my chest.  
~Next day at Dinner  
Hey everybody as Stef said coming in from work. Hey everybody said as Stef washed her hands and sat done just in time to start dinner. Everybody sat in there regular seats and our daily conversation about what happen in school and work. Everybody said the same. Usual thing and I had to tell my family what I finally figured out about my self alright here goes nothing. Guys I have to tell you something Jude said  
What's up Lena and Stef said at the same time. We'll I've been thinking about this for a long time and it's seemed like forever but I'm... I'm Gay.  
Mariana practically sounded like the school fire alarm but she hushed after moms said enough of that noise, Callie said she always knew since the dresses she just didn't want to badger me about the topic, Brandon and Jesus said they were ok with it since I was their little brother and moms gave me a momma sandwich and I automatically knew everyone accepted me for who I was

~Next Day At School

Jude walked to his locker and as always Connor was there waiting for him.  
"Hey Jude" Connor said as I approached my locker. Hey Connor I said getting my books for the first class. Nothing I just noticed you're wearing my favorite color on your nails midnight blue Connor Says as we walk to class. And I just noticed I have to tell Connor about being Gay so he doesn't feel uncomfortable with me. Connor I have to tell you something I said and he said anything. Connor you know how I wear nail polish and everything right  
Yeah Connor said well there a whole reason behind that but before I could tell him the bell rings and we have to go to class I just hope he doesn't hate me for what I tell him

Connors POV  
Ugh I hate that stupid bell my best friend was going to tell me something important and I wanted to know. By 4th period it ate me alive not knowing what Jude wanted to tell me but I stuck threw it. I just sat in class and wonder what Jude wanted to tell me I really liked him but I couldn't tell my self that I wanted him to be my boyfriend he was just so nice and caring It mad me turn from ice to water being around Jude. He made me feel like it's okay to be different and it's okay to be myself that's why I loved Jude because out of all the hate he got he was never angry he never said anything bad about anybody even when it was expected he made me be a better person. I was so drowned in my own thoughts for Jude that I didn't realize lunch starts in 2 minutes and class was already out so I ran to Jude's locker and there he was the love of my life just waiting there for me. Hey I said approaching him. So do you want to know what I wanted to tell you said Jude. Yes finally It's been eating me alive I say. And then slowly the words come out his mouth "Connor I completely understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I'm gay"Jude said that but I was head in clouds when he did because that meant he could possibly like me Connor Jude said as I came back from my head so do you still want to be friends he said. But I was like why wouldn't want to be friends and I said it out loud and he got really happy and we just walked to lunch.

when we got to lunch we started talking about jude coming out and he was fine since it was always me and him at our table.

Connor: so how long did you know?

Jude: I don't remember but I do remember having a crush in 5th grade on this boy named Matthew so I would say since 5th grade but I would never Amit to it

Connor: oh. How is it like being gay?

Jude: Connor me and you are right here I would say it's no different now because if kevin and his friends try to do anything they can't hurt me. , You would protect me right?

Connor: Yeah Jude i would never let somebody hurt you I would kill them for trying to take my best friend away from me

Jude:thanks Connor that's why I'm wearing your favorite color because you make me feel safe around bullies at least when you're there

Connor: So do you like anybody?

Jude: Yeah I do he's taller then me and he's in our grade I just don't think he notices me but he's in most of our classes

And our conversations ends like that I just hopes Jude's like me so I can finally tell home my feelings for him.

A/N: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND YOU CAN LEAVE IDEAS AS WELL IM REALLY NEW AT THIS SO IF ANY MISTAKES PM ME IT ALSO PM IF TOU HAVE A IDEA FOR A CHAPTER ? ﾟﾒﾯ?


	2. Connor Tells

Connors POV

After school got out I said goodbye to Jude and went into my dad's car and he asked me how was school I told him fine and then he said something that really hurt my feelings. My dad had told me why I was hanging out with Jude he thought he made it clear that I wasn't supposed to hang out with Fags because they only brought bad things. I told him Jude is my best friend and I wish you could just like him out of your heart for me. Mom likes Jude why can't you be like her. The conversation ended with my dad said I'll try to like Jude for you. I've been figuring my self out who was I, where was I going, what was my sexuality, what I liked. For the most part I knew who I was and I knew what I liked. My name was Connor Stevens and I was no longer confused on what and who I like. It was time to eat dinner and I went downstairs to tell my Mom and Dad what I like.

~ Few Moments later At Dinner

Mom: Connor how was your day.

Connor: it was fine the usual thing just hanging with Jude.

Dad: Connor I thought about what you said earlier in the car on the way home and I know you wouldn't care either way but I have no problem with people being gay or finding yourself as these hipsters say.

Connor: Wow dad Thanks does this mean I can hang out with Jude and sleep over his house.

Dad: Yeah, Connor this means you can and be happy and don't have to go worry about things your only a kid you know.

I knew now was my chance to tell my parents how I felt and I took that chance and ran

Connor: Well you guys I've been doing some thinking and I don't know how to put it in easy terms but I think I'm gay and I like Jude.

Dad: Well Connor I don't care as long  
As you're happy but just make sure you protect your self

Mom: I happy for you Connor me and you dad love you no matter what

That's what ended dinner and I couldn't wait to tell Jude the good news

Jude's POV

I went into Mariana and Callie's room to talk to Mariana she was painting her nails and it was the best time to talk so I went to talk to her. Hey Jude she said as I walked in. I laughed a little and blushed because it only made me think of Connor. Mariana said what's up Jude and I told her I think I have my first crush and she just said spill the details so I started talking and I said I've known this for a couple weeks now but I like Connor a lot I can practically say I love him but I don't think he likes me the same way. Mariana as always screamed and shook the damn house but she also gave me some good advice she had told me " IF YOU DONT REACH FOR THE STARS YOU COULD NEVER HAVE A REAL WISH"

~Next day at school

Connor and I were sitting at lunch when he started talking to me and he had to tell me something so important so I listened to him. "Jude I don't know how to say this but I know I was confused and everything too just like but I'm not confused anymore. Jude what I want to say is I'm gay and I can't hold my feelings for you" Connor said all of that with one breath and Jude seemed to be blushing profoundly. I've been waiting to hear these words in my dreams and it finally came true my best friend the one who cares about me likes me but I have to ask him about his dad so I did "But what about your Dad Connor I thought he didn't want you hanging out with gays" Connor started to cry because it made him so sad that Jude thought his dad didn't like him because he was gay and then he started to explain. "Jude my dad has told me he doesn't care about you being gay or even me for this matter he just wants me to be happy and I'm only gonna be happy if you're with me" Jude and Connor were both crying Together and now they were hugging.

~After School

Jude met up with Connor at their lockers and this time Jude started the conversation.

Jude: Connor can I ask you a question?

Connor: anything Jude

Jude: Connor I like you and you like me so do you know... Wanna go out

Connors heart raced a thousand miles a minute he waited for this moment since he met Jude and now it finally happened.

Connor: Awe Jude I would say yes if you ask me 400 times nothing can break us apart

A/N CHAPTER 2 ENDS HERE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE QUESTIONS,IDEAS,AND COMMENTS IN THE BOX AND VOTE


	3. Jonnor First Date

~ FlashBack

Jude's POV

It was those mean bullies who seen  
Connor and I kissing they were so mean they started calling us fags and that we meant nothing to the world. Me and Connor told them they are afraid of what's different and there's nothing wrong with being different. Kevin and his friends or those mean bullies as I say started to walk toward me and Connor and I squeezed his hand for comfort and he squeezed back which told me nothing going to happen to us. Kevin and his friends tried to jump and and Connor for being the only gay couple in 7th grade I just can't wait to be in HighSchool they say things are different then.

Kevin went to throw a punch but Connor had already hit him and then I seen Jesus and Brandon walking they look like they were looking for somebody but I had forgot it was after school and Connor and I were supposed to leave if he wanted to stay over the night. When Jesus seen Connor get punched he ran like I was the one who got hit and threw Kevin in the garbage and Brandon just laughed extremely hard ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾭ

~On The Way Home

Connor POV

So babe what do u want to do when we get to your house. Jude said I don't know maybe a little of this and it lead to a deep passionate kiss that everybody was shocked for because they thought Connor wasn't gay and I was supposed to be getting home not making out. Yeah I think we can do a lot of that if your moms let us is the room with the door closed unless they don't know about us being a couple but Jude assured me that they didn't care and they already knew Connor so it wasn't a big invite to them saying all doors stay open sign or anything.

~When we Get To The House

When we got to Jude's house only Callie and Mariana were there I remember Lena dropping them off when school ended at 2:15. "Where's momma" Jude said and Callie had told him she had some business to take care, so Jude and Connor went up Jude's room. I told Jude we should start on some of our homework so we did and like always Jude helped with my science homework and I helped him with his math after we finished our homework we started to kiss and Jude had on this nice tangy orange lipgloss and boy did it taste good I was lost in Jude's lips and Jude was lost in mine.

After we stopes kissing we went downstairs to get some pizzas from the pizza restaurant and me and Jude started to talk about what we could dotomorrow

Connor: So what do u wanna do tomorrow?

Jude: we should go walking on the beach

Connor: yea we should I love when my toes are between the sand

Jude: we can make out on the sand and then go to the Farris wheel by the beach too

Connor: yeah we should (Connor laughs) I just love how we are a lot alike

Jude: Yeah I know Con that's why we're soul mates

Jude: So I guess it's a date (cheeks turn Pink)

Connor: I guess it is I love you Jude

Jude: I love you too Con

~Next morning at the beach

General POV

When Jude and Connor went to the beach they had fun in the built a sand castle with two stick figures that Connor said was him and Jude they shared a nice passionate kiss after Connor had said that. Jude said he was the happiest he was since his adoption day and it was all because of Connor.

After Jude and Connor came from the beach they went to the Farris wheel to enjoy the night skies of California and  
They shared more passionate kiss and went home. Jude and Connor went straight to bed when they got home they cuddled and slept wonderful

A/N Don't forget to review and vote


	4. Lets Start With Hickies

Jude's POV

I woke up on top of Connor we had real fun last night. Today me and Connor were supposed to be going to the park with Maddie and Chelsea that was fine. I was still on top of Connor because he was sleep and he liked when I was close to him. I kissed him so passionately he kissed back then woke up and said "Hey beautiful" I always hugged him tighter when he said that it made me fell nobody but me and him were on top of the world.

Hey we should go downstairs because were like late for breakfast if you really wanna to the park. Connor just said "Sure I'm starving" we went downstairs and there was a butt load of food even me and Connors Fav chocolate chip pancakes. Me and Connor started talking about what happen in school and for the first time Connor said he was scared but he promised me he would protect me so he did.

I started to cry because Connor always wanted to protect me then I told him Connor Baby we going to protect each other ok. Connor looked at me and said "Okay babe I understand " we shared a few kisses then we picked out outfits and some nail Polish Connor going with green and me going with midnight blue those were me and Connors favorite colors.

After our outfits were picked out me and Connor hopped into the shower together and locked both doors and the Jack and Jill bathroom. Connor started to wash me up with body wash he washed in between my balls and in between my ass crack then he rinsed my body off then I started to so the same to him and rinsed him off and we got out of the shower and dried our bodies off.

We were getting dressed when we started a full fledged make out session we started to unbutton our pants and den Connor started to kiss me on my neck making it lower and lower till I told him to stop. Connor looked and said " why are we stopping " I looked so sad because this is something I want then i finally told him because were gonna be late to the park we can do that later

~Walking to the park

Connors POV

I wanted to talk to Jude alone and since we were walking to the park not far from the school we could walk and we choose to.

Connor: Jude why did you stop me from doing u know

Jude: One we were about to be late and I hate when Maddie thinks we were doing something nasty and two I didn't know if it's gonna hurt plus I think we're too young

Connor: ok you are right maybe we can wait till later to do that but don't go stoping me from kissing your body promise me

Jude: I won't stop you I promise but can I ask you something

Connor: anything babe

Jude: can we give each other hickies I would love that

Connor: Yea me too but I get to do mines first

Jude: Ok Con, oh look there's Maddie and Chelsea

When we were at the park we played on the swings and walked around. Maddie and Chelsea made wishes in the fountain and I told them being Jude's boyfriend is a wish come true and they cooed and I kissed Jude passionately.

~Back At Jude's House

General POV

It was 10 o'clock when Jude and Connor got in the house they just wanted to be alone and do what normal boyfriends do. Connor and Jude went into Jude's room and they took off there pants and shirts Connor started to kiss Jude on the lips they kissed for a long time then Connor finally started moving up and down Jude's frail body. Then Connor gave Jude a hickey right above his belly button he really wanted his virginity taken by Jude, jude wanted the same thing but not so fast he could wait until his birthday that was in a couple days.

Connor finished giving Jude a hickey and it was nice and purple and his kissed Jude again and this time his out his tongue in his mouth to feel all his surroundings. Jude wanted to do things different his kissed Connor and then his started sucking two spots on his body on right above his ass and the other one right above his belly button just where Connor had given his. Jude and Connor laid there and thought about there future together they were only 15 we'll technically Connor was 15 but he was only two weeks older than Jude so it didn't count to them.

~Before Bed

Connor had asked Jude what did he want to do for his birthday and Jude answered " I want you take to away my V-card and we can see a movie or out to eat". Connor said they can do it all but only if Jude agreed to do the same thing to Connor about his V-Card and Jude agreed. After there little conversation Jude got on top of Connor again sleeping like that for the second night in a row they both could fell the hard on they got in  
between their boxers but they didn't care because they were boyfriends.

Jude asked Connor one last question before they went to sleep " Hey Con are you Awake" Jude asked "Yeah Bae What's wrong" Connor said " I want you to move in with me I know it seems like a lot but I really love it when you here" Jude said " Ok Babe I'll ask my parents since we basically live up the street I don't think it should be a problem" Connor said getting real sleepy and groggy he kissed Jude good night one last time and they both fell asleep on top of each other.

A/N DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND WOULD I GUYS MIND IF I MAKE IT EXPLICIT


	5. Jude's Birthday

• EXPLICIT CONTENT•

Connor's POV

It's was Jude's birthday and it was also a school day which sucked but I was up early on my boyfriends day. I woke up early to cook my man breakfast in bed. I made his favorite breakfast chocolate chip pancakes and in whipped cream I put "happy birthday Jude" when I was done cooking I brought it upstairs since everybody knew I was doing this surprise for Jude it could work.

When I got upstairs I looked at Jude he was sleeping like a lost cub I set the food down on his desk and then I kissed him awake like sleeping Beauty. " Hey Con " Jude said as he woke up. I told Jude we have a nice day of plans ahead so eat and hop in the shower because were going out. All Jude could say was " Okay"

I picked Jude's outfit and his shirt read "I'm in love with my best friend" and some nice dark blue skinny jeans and some black vans. As soon as I'm done picking out the outfit Jude comes out the bathroom and says " can you help me " and of course I say yes who says no to the birthday boyfriend.

I'm helping Jude lotion his back and his lotion smells really good likes it's Mariana's or Callie's but who cares I put lotion on his face and I have him a quick peck on the nose. I smell his minty breath and I just start to stare at him and he looks confused like he did something wrong. "Connor did I do something wrong" Jude had said and immediately I said no I just looking at my prize I really lucked out u know. " yea so did I" he replied.

Jude was done getting dressed and were off to the movies first. I didn't tell Jude what we were doing today so everything was a surprise to him. Jude were going to see the movie if I stay I know how much u wanted to see it and were going right now. All he could say was I love you for doing all this for me thanks Connor.

Jude's POV

After the movie Connor took me to his house and we ate dinner in his house it was only me and him there because his parents went out of town and it was so romantic. He cooked me homemade Chinese food and if I never met Connor I would've thought he was Chinese I started to laugh and Connor noticed and said " What is it" and I told him I didn't know you were Chinese and we shared a laugh.

After dinner me and Connor went up to his room and I knew I was ready to take the next step. We got to his room and I realized there was rose petals and nice smelling candles and we started to Kiss passionately we didn't even take a break for air until slowly but shortly our shirts came off.

Connor was so gentle with me. He started to kiss my neck to give me more Hickies and then he started to take my pants off kissing the bulge that was there since dinner time. I directed my attention to Connor's pants to take them off and I asked him if he was ready to do this and he said " Only if your ready to this" and I said I'm ready. I took Connors pants off and we both took off our underwear.

We were now naked and I got on top of Connor. Our hard ons grinding on one another. Then we started to suck each other off I loved the way Connor made me fell I wanted him inside me. I told Connor I want you inside me and he told me " I'll do you only if you do me" and I said alright lets do it.

Connor started to lick my arse hole I was moaning really loud I felt so good the Connor told me " If it hurts I will stop okay" and I told him okay. Seconds later Connor was inside me he was going slow at first then I told him faster go faster. He started to go faster when I moaning really loud he started to go a little faster I could tell he was close and I told him to cum inside me. Moments later he said " Jude baby I'm coming I'm coming awww" I started moaning really loud.

It was my turn to do Connor and I licked his arse he was moaning louder than I did and I could tell he liked it. " Connor if it hurts tell me okay" then I put the head of my cock and push in and suddenly I felt the burst of heat from Connors insides on my penis I started to moan Connor was already moaning. I started to thrust in and out of Connors ass and I told him this was the best present I've had all day and he said me too. I started to go faster and faster when I ran my hand threw Connors hair and after a couple of minutes I said Connor I'm coming all Connor could say was " go ahead Bae go ahead" and moments later 4 to 6 squirts of cum was inside his arse.

I pulled out of Connors arse after coming inside him I told him that we should do this more often and he agreed now I knew why Jesus like sex so much it was relaxing and it felt so good. Me and Connor kissed and laid on his bed we just cuddled the rest of the night and we knew we had school tomorrow but I didn't care about school I just had passionate sex with the love of my life and i was super happy because Connor had my V-Card and had his that made me happy. I was laying on top of Connor I don't know why but it made me more safe. I was felling sleepy and after awhile I couldn't remember going to sleep

A/N I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WASNT TO MUCH BUT YES SEX HAPPENED AND IM STILL THINKING ABOUT BRINGING IT BACK UP BUT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER


	6. Kevin's Turn Around

General POV

Connor and Jude had woke up butt naked on top of each other. You're asleep Connor and Jude woke up at the same time. They greeted each other in the morning with a kiss that was so passionate they both smiled after. They didn't have plans they just wanted to be alone with each other but they had school so they got ready and left for school.

They got to school and when they got there Kevin and his followers were waiting. Connor and Jude knew what was going to happen next but they also knew they had to protect each other. They thought Kevin and his followers were going to retaliate but they just waited which made it worse.

Connor and Jude went to there classes and they seemed to pass by super fast. Then all of sudden lunch came and Kevin and his followers were back. Jude held Connors hand for comfort. Then Connor started to talk " Jude I know they are going to attack us because were different but were not gonna stoop to their level were better than them." Connor said as he spoke. Jude replied and said " we not gonna stoop to their level but if they try to hurt us we are going to defend ourselves I know our parents don't want us hurt."

Jude's POV

Me and Connor left early because momma said we could. When we was leaving we seen Kevin and his followers and they started to chase me and Connor but we his from them and they ran right passed us then we seen Kevin's followers go home and Kevin walking alone so we went to confront him about his actions.

He seemed really scared but he didn't hit me or Connor even if he was out numbered he just started to tell the truth. Kevin started to talk to us " the reason I bother you guys so much is because I know how it fells to be you" what do you mean you know how it fells to be us Jude and Connor said at the same time. Kevin started to talk again " what I mean is I'm also gay but the only thing is my dad and mom don't accept it so I norther gay people" Kevin began to cry and all Jude and Connor could do was hug him and say they are here for him that being different isn't a problem. We went to my house and Kevin told us his story about him being an openly gay student at another school before coming to anchor beach.

~Flashback

Kevin's POV

It was the beginning of sixth grade and I wasn't new at this school because fifth grade was in it too. I loved going to school and being myself I meet this new boy named Jonathan and he was gay but I didn't care because I was too I just wasn't out the closet but he was. Jon was the best friend I had we understood each other and it was Fun having him around.

I loved Jon he was nice and passionate to me and then he told me his feelings about me and he said I never met a boy like you. You make me feel warm inside when I talk to u I had agreed about liking him. A few days after him coming out to me I came out the closet I started to go out with Jon but then everybody in the school made fun of me and they beat us up and took pictures we never seen before it was me and Jon kissing and when I say kissing we were deep in the kiss and then they sent it to my house with my dad's name on the envelope saying you should see what he does at school.

It was horrible when dad found out I was gay he would beat me silly I didn't like it and my mom didn't go against it. It came to the point my dad didn't want me to see my boyfriend I loved him yeah I was only in sixth grade but what I felt I've never felt with any girl before he made me feel like I meant something to the world and that I was special.

My dad found out that I was still seeing Jonathan in secretly and he beat me some more he beat me so bad I didn't feel like being gay but I could never break the feeling of loving Jonathan. I started to tell Jude and Connor that I still talk to Jonathan but we didn't go out and he understood why but we still loved each other. Now that we were in 8th grade and the year was coming close to the end I could finally be with him again he said he'll wait for me that's true love. I just didn't like seeing others people true love before I can get mines back I don't care what my dad thinks about me anymore.

As for my mom she has learned to accept me for who I am not for what I like but me as a person she didn't care if I was straight, Gay, or Bi. I was her baby and she would love me no matter what she had told me.

General POV

Kevin, Connor, and Jude ended their feud and now they were friends. They were all gay too and know Kevin doesn't care what other people say or think about him as long as he was happy with his new friends he was okay. Jude and Connor made him have a stronger self esteem. He suffered from low self esteem issues and he didn't fell like dealing with it anymore so he befriended Jude and Connor and told his Secret because he knew Jude and Connor would accept him and all he ever wanted was acceptance from his dad but he got it from his mom first at least she loved him for him.

That day had ended with Connor and Kevin staying over Jude's house and everybody seemed to be happy that Kevin wasn't a bully anymore that he was finally on the good side and accepting that being different wasn't a bad thing. It was like his dad brainwashed him into thinking it was bad. Kevin was going to Jonathan's house with Jude and Connor to make him his boyfriend again and Kevin's life seemed to be right on track again

A/N NICE PLOT TWIST YES I DID IT I DIDNT LIKE KEVIN'S BULLY SIDE I ALSO TRY TO MAKE IT SEEM AS REAL AS POSSIBLE DKNT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE


	7. Meeting Jonathan

Kevin's POV

Today was the day I got to reconnect with the love of my life. It made it so easier with my new best friends Jude and Connor or as I call them Jonnor. It made it so easier calling them Jonnor instead of Jude and Connor. We all woke up about 9 in the morning it was a teacher workday so students didn't have school so we ate breakfast and everybody seemed to be happy with me. One they were glad I came out and accepted my lifestyle and two they were happy because nobody had got hurt in the process.

After breakfast Jude and Connor showered together and I thought it was cute they seemed so perfect. I wanted to be that perfect with Jon. After Jude and Connor got out the shower I went in it seemed a little weird at first but I knew I was safe. About ten minutes which seemed like a hour I got out the shower it was so steamy when I got out. I got dressed in Jude's room after we were all dressed and had showered we played games till noon which was three hours. "Dang we could play" Connor said and me and Jude laughed and agreed.

It was time to leave when it was 12:30 it seemed really crazy but Jon only live a few blocks from here almost next to the beach in a nice blue house. We left and we started talking as we were walking and we all started talk to if I were to get back together with Jon we could double date. We all agreed if I did we could and then we were at Jonathan's house. It took all the power in the world to ring the bell but I did anyway.

Jonathan's POV

I went to the door because I heard it ring and I couldn't believe it I thought his dad sent him away to straight camp. I opened the door ran and kissed my boyfriend he seemed so happy he kissed back. I was so depressed when I thought he was sent away for being gay his dad even forbid from being gay but my parents were accepting they said they could always tell because I would dress up in dresses and high heels till I was about 13.

"You still love me" Kevin had said and all I could do was kiss him again this is what happens when you have lost time between each other. Kevin introduced me to his best friends who were going out their names were Jude and Connor. They seemed so perfect but me and Kevin were perfect agian noting could break us apart after his mother finally came through of accepting him for who he was.

Jude, Connor, Kevin and I walked down to the beach and we both laid their kissing each other they had told me about the double dating and we all agreed we should do it Friday. I asked them what schools they went to because I was transferring to some school called anchor beach and they all got excited and I said why are you guys so happy and they told me they all go there too then I started to get hype because I finally went to school with Kevin again.

After the beach we decided to go to Jude's house and I met his family he had two moms which was cool. Two brothers Jesus and Brandon they were pretty chill and his sisters Callie and Mariana I don't know why I liked the name Mariana but it seemed like a really nice name. They all cooed when they found out about the double date thing we had planned for later in the week. It finally felt like I had a normal life again. Before I haven't seen Kevin in like a year or two but it seemed like we never left each other.

Jude's POV

We were all chilling and I loved the fact Kevin was happy with Jon because when he cried to me and Connor I felt really bad for him all I ever wanted for everybody to be happy. It reminds me when Connor told me " You never say mean things to anybody even when they deserve it" and I remember telling him " What's the point" I was never a mean person I always had a soft heart I never really likes sports but Connor plays soccer I can't wait to go to his first game in two weeks that's when the season starts. Kevin told me he wanted to join Connors soccer team.

I told Kevin to sign up for the team and he did. The picture looked funny but Kevin and Connor are like the jock type and me and Jon are the soft hearted type. I really like seeing my boyfriend play sports it was a mega turn on for me. I couldn't wait until our date Friday I just hope nothing goes wrong cause things always seems to go wrong with me and Connor it may look like were the perfect couple but were battling our own demons as well.

It came time when Kevin and Jon had to go home and Lena drove both of them Connor called his dad and said he was staying with me and his dad said " okay con it's fine with mom and I" I had loved the fact that his dad accepted us and didn't care if he stayed over even if it was a school night.

Around ten me and Connor fell asleep and this time Connor was on top of me and I finally knew why he likes sleeping like this it made us feel a little more secure when we hold each other as we slept.


	8. Double Date

Jude's POV

Connor and I were ready Friday when Kevin and Jonathan had came to Jude's house. They all greeted each other and thought about what to do. Kevin and Jonathan wanted to see if I stay and me and Connor told them we saw that already so we agreed to see the ninja turtles movie.

When we got to the movies me and Connor got popcorn with two large dr peppers and some sour patch kids the watermelon kind. During the movie we all snuggled me and Connor of course and Kevin and Jon me and Connor loved snuggling it was like a main part of our love story. Everytime the movie would get loud it would make me jump and it wasn't a scary movie but I just guess the movie was way too loud. I was really sensitive to certain things but I knew I wasn't the only one in the group because I seen Jon jump too Connor grasped my hand and when I looked to the side of me Kevin had grasped Jon's hand too.

It baffled me how me and Jonathan were so much alike and it was like Connor and Kevin were so much alike it had thought about that so much that I didn't even notice the movie ending. When the movie ended we wanted to go that good dinner Stef and Lena took me after my adoption. They had really great sandwiches.

We got to the diner it wasn't that far from the movie theater. Me and Connor shared a Philly cheese steak with French fries. Kevin had got a turkey sub and Jon got a roast-beef sandwich. We sat and ate out food.

Connor's POV

I loved Jude with all my heart and I asked my parents if I could me in and I finally wanted to tell him the answer to the question but i wanted to tell when the time was right. I loved going on double dates with out friends epically because they were just like us. (Sorry for his short POV he will have a longer one next time around)

Kevin's POV

The date went awesome I loved they way we hanged out as friends and the way we were all couples it just felt to much like a dream but I knew every time I seen Jude kiss Connor and every time I kissed Jon I knew it was real. I could admit everything about my self I was 15 living my life honestly too not to many kids my age do that I was also gay I didn't care what the world thought about me I had a good time today epically cause it was Friday night.

Jonathan and me were like Barbie and ken well I would call it Ken And Ken because we were gay we had to take all of safety precautions I knew how Jude and Connor now felt that's why I wanted to be better than how I was just a couple weeks ago. Just seeing Jude and Connor reminded me to never be like how I used to be and even tho I was gay it didn't stop me from being me. I wanted Jude to paint my nails I really like his color I remember the big blue for Jude movement him and Connor had started but that's when I was their bully but it always made me feel like somebody actually cared about gays I always thought nobody cared about us.

I thought about Jonathan day and night I was head over heels for him he made the fault in my stars rumble like a volcano. I now felt how Jude and Connor felt they shared everything nail polish, food, bed, shower, and sometime their clothes it. I always thought the best of couple always had problems. But I always thought Jude and Connor got the best but now that I know a couple was a group effort me and Jon were now the best too. I have to ask Jude and Connor if they want to go to a padres game they play the Yankees in two days and I got 4 tickets for all of us. I started to lay down and thought about to night and then suddenly Jon was at my door and he said he wanted to cuddle and we went to my bed and he was on top of me now I officially fell like Jude and Connor I felt the happiest I've ever been in my life


	9. Soccer and Sunades

Connor POV

It was me and Jude's day alone with no friends or family so we wanted to do something really special. I remember Jude telling me he loved the way I play soccer and I told him I love how he doesn't say anything bad even when people deserve to be treated bad so I told him I could teach him ow to play soccer. Jude said okay but I knew he was really excited because he got really excited. I told Jude let's go take a shower because were leaving in ten minutes. He kissed me and got in the shower.

When Jude got out the shower I told him we should walk to the field and he agreed  
So we left. On the way to the field I started talking to Jude." Hey Judy remember when u asked if I could live with you and I said I'll have to asked well I did and I got a answer back" Connor said nervously not knowing what to say even tho he knew the answer " Yeah Connor what did they say? I hope they said yes I really like sleeping next to" Jude said smiling and kinda nervous not knowing what his boyfriend was going to say.

"Well they kinda said yes and they kinda said no" Connor said. " what do u mean by kinda" Jude said with puppy eyes. " well they said I could stay with you two days on a school night and the weekend I just said thanks and ran to my room so happy they let me" Connor said Jude started to smile and then the words came out " That's okay Baby that's fine with me" Jude seemed like a shooting star I loved when he would smile even when he was mad or angry I could always make him smile. Me and Callie of course.

When we got to the field. Jude and I ran towards the goal post and stopped 15 yards from it I then told Jude to kick the ball up in the air with the tip of his foot and his said okay. He than began Doing it and it was like he was a natural he did it perfect. " Connor you know I'm good with balancing things right" Jude said. Yeah Jude I almost forgot about that I say laughing impressed. After that I told him to shoot the ball with the back of his heel. He didn't get that as much then I told him to just kick and aim and he scored a goal.

I was so happy for him but he said he was hot and we left and I took him out for a sundae. When we got to Baskin-Robbins Jude got cookie and cream and I got a cookie dough ice cream with M&amp;Ms on top. We sat at a table talking about how much we were in love and what we could do when were older it was a nice talk. After we finished our sundaes we left to his house I told him I was going to go home for a couple days and I'll be back everyday after school. All he could do was say ok.

Jude's POV

Everything goes right for me it's like I've already been dealt my cards and I received a bunch of bad light before I could see the good side of that bad card. I have a family that cares and my boyfriend loves me and his parents care about us I have two best friends that are also going out. Kevin and Jon are the most similar to me and Connor we love them like brothers. Me and Callie got really lucky I'm so happy for what I received. " Well I'm just gonna go up to my room" thinking to myself. I don't know why I talk to myself out loud it always seemed weird to me but hey what wasn't normal to people was normal to me so I guess it was normal.

I went to my room and laid down thinking about Connor and how we slept together and cuddled all night and today would be the first without Connor sleeping by my side but it was okay knowing we were safe.

A/N SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT HERE YOU GO AND AS PROMISED CONNOR JAS A LONGER POV AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW TOO.

Dont Mind This Author Note i Already Wrote these Chapters


	10. What Kevin Saw

Connor's POV

When I woke up I was kind of sad I wasn't with Jude so I went and painted my nails the blue that Mariana paints his. I had already took a shower when I got in last night so I got dressed and I chilled out in my room. After a couple minutes my mom came to my room saying some one was at the door for me I thought it was Jude so I ran downstairs. "Hey Judy" I said not even seeing the person yet. It was Kevin and he was crying his little eyes out it made me tell him to come on let's walk to Jude's house. On the way to Jude's he didn't say anything he just listened to Alex Wolff It's just Love over and over again I had to admit I liked the song a lot.

~ At Jude's house

General POV

When Connor and Kevin got to Jude's house Mariana answered the door and saw Kevin crying and she said what's wrong and she came upstairs with us before yelling JudiCorn like she always does. Jude was reading he always was the book worm type and never the math genius but that was okay because Connor was good at math. As soon as we walked in Jude ran to Connor and gave him a big kiss and said " I really missed you last night" Connor said he missed him too and then he started to tell Jude how he met up with Kevin.

Kevin: me and Jon were at the mall and I went to the Starbucks to get us two white chocolate mocha and I say somebody kissing Jon it looked like he was kissing back

Jude: that's so mean to you Kevin me and Connor could go talk to him if u want and u could stay with Mariana and paint you nails.

Mariana: I just got this new paint omg it glows in the dark.

Connor: I would be heart broke if anybody did that to me.

Jude: Connor we should get going

Connor: Ok Judy

Jude's POV

Connor what do u think made Jon do this I mean they seem so perfect I hate when people come between perfect couples. I would kick the crap out of somebody if they did that to us. Connor began to hold me as we walked down the street and we got to Jonathan's house super fast since it was only a couple blocks from my house. Me and Connor knocked on the door at the same time it took Jonathan a whole to answer but when he finally did he looked lost and heart broken.

Jonathan's POV

Hey guys come in I could hardly speak since that guy came up to me and kissed me he was one of Kevin's old friends he didn't talk much about. Connor and Jude asked me what happened. As I began to speak Jude and Connor listened very close and I told them I was standing in the food court when the boy that said he knew Kevin started to talk to me. This boy name was Thomas and he said Kevin always talked about me which made me blushed because I always talk about him. Then when he was leaving he started to kiss me and I could tell it looked like I was kissing back. I wasn't though I just stood there shocked while Kevin came over and told me I was a cheater and a liar.

I was so sad I ran all the way home and started to cry and cry till you guys came and now I don't think Kevin wants to be with me I hate when people come between someone and Thomas has been calling me none stop sending me text messages like we go out I'm just. So sad I just got back together with the love of my life now it seems like we won't even last.  
Jude said " love isn't easy it the most hardest thug in the world if you guys aren't trusting each other" I told Jude I do trust Kevin but I don't think Kevin trust me anymore I just want to see him can we go to him now. Jude and Connor both said okay let's go and we left so i could talk to Kevin


	11. Tell Me What Happen

**_Jude's POV_**

We were walking to my house and I didn't want to talk I just felt so sad for Jon because he finally got what he so patiently waited for his love And now somebody has to come between them. I never liked that guy Thomas he always would look at me when I was with Connor and he punched me in the ribs once I always brushed off all mean things.

I could never be mean to a soul now that I think of it I get mad but it's more like a quiet mad. I was thinking to my self so much I got lost in my thought and finally we were at my house. I unlocked the door and Kevin came downstairs and he saw Jonathan and I said they should talk outside under the big tree in my back yard.

Jonathan loved that spot because it brought him Peace and they soon left. All we could think about was what was going on out side but by the means of it, it didn't look to good.

**_Kevin POV_**

How could you do this to me we love each other I want to know who did this I want to smash his fucking brains in I could forgive you but if this ever happened again I don't think we could be together I love you with all my heart I had to beg my mother to accept me for you and my dad I still thinks he doesn't accept me he just tell me he does but he looks at me funny buyout was all for us and u threw it away we need to take a couple days away from each other.  
Now tell me who did this and how it happen.

**_Jonathan's POV_**

Okay babe I understand your mad but I didn't kiss this boy back and by the way this boy came up to me saying he knows you. " What's his name" Kevin Said super fast and I told it was a guy named Thomas

he seemed so mad I was your boyfriend why is that then I seemed so mad but then Kevin started to talk " he was mad because I told him I was gay and he said he was Bi and we were kind of best friends before I started to hang out with Connor and Jude he liked me a lot but I told him I didn't like him that there was somebody else" so u don't like him. " No I don't he just trying to get back at me through u"

Well since you told me that I should tell you he's stocking me now and he keeps calling and texting me all this crap like " Your going to pay for what Kevin did to me" I'm so scared for us he's trying to break us up and were weak as a unit if we let him. he going to keep to this to me. We should go back inside 

**_Connors POV_**

They came back inside and we thought it was bad but they came in all happy because they knew who it was. I was happy that we could all be happy Mariana was waiting with us until Matt came to pick her up for their date. So before Kevin &amp; Jon came in we painted out nails with the glow in the dark paint. Jon and Kevin told us Thomas is going to keep trying to break them up and Jude and I told them were all in it together right and we agreed we sat in Jude's room all night painting our nails,Talking,and watching movies.

I likes sleeping at Jude's House with our best friends It made us know that people actually cared about us and we cared about them today was kinda heart melting I thought they almost broke up in front of Jude and mines eyes. But I was just Glad they didn't that means we could still hang out all together but they need a little. Time away from each other so Jude agreed to hang out with Jonathan and I agreed to hang out with Kevin. I was so stoked I couldn't wait for tomorrow I just hope Thomas doesn't spy on our boyfriends


	12. Followed

**_Jude POV_**

Well it's me and Jonathan day together we get to hang out the sensitive ones out of our couples but I liked hanging out with him. We were going to the mall but I decided to ask Maddie and Chelsea. When I called Maddie Chelsea was already with her. " Hey Maddie do you and Chelsea wanna go to the mall with me and Jonathan" she replied super quick " Hurry up Were at the mall already". I said ok be there in ten and we left and Lena drove us to the mall.

When we got there we met up

at Abercrombie and Fitch me and Jon loved their shirts.

But today I just got some sweatpants a pair in blue and a pair in white. Maddie asked me why Connor wasn't here and I said its a long story I would have to when Kevin &amp; Connor are here but long story short Kevin and Jonathan have a stalker that keeps

calling and texting him. " ugh I hate people like that" Maddie said then Chelsea added " they should let you block unknown numbers on iPhone" yeah they should I replied back. We should get a bite to eat guys.

**_Jonathan POV_**

We went to subway for some sandwiches I wasn't really hungry all I could think about is what happen the other day it makes me so fucking mad that Kevin my sweet boy thought I was cheating we only been going out for two months but we never faced anybody trying to break us up. I couldn't believe Kevin is the reason I got the stalker in the first place. I didn't think I could be more miserable then the time Kevin

thought I was cheat but Damn!

I was more miserable than ever what could I possibly do that could satisfy my hurt. "hey Jude do u think I should die my hair black like Emo black" I asked Jude because we were similar. "Well I don't know if you want it go for it but Connor &amp; I always talk about things like appearance but I think you would look nice in Brown since your a Blondie" thanks Jude your a really

supportive friend but the way Kevin &amp; I are I don't think he would care but I always care what he thinks about me epically to me Kevin is my life he the reason why I can wake up and go to school and the morning he like the gasoline to my engine.

**_General POV_**

Jude and Jon left the mall we we so bored we just walked around the beach

We had Pizza and we sat on the sand talking about when Jonathan go a text " I SEE YOU WITH LITTLE JUDY AND JUST WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT"


	13. Ruined By The Stalker

**_Connor's POV_**

Well it was time for me and Kevin to hang out and we were best friends and Team-mates so I asked him if he wanted to play he said yeah. It was really good for both of us because I'm really good at offense and he's really good at defense before we left my house we ate some breakfast we ate French toast since it was Kevin's favorite but I like it every once in a while.

We ate and we left I really didn't like being Out so early but who cares it was for a friend I couldn't stop think about Jude and how I wanted him so badly it made me fell bad because I knew how Kevin felt with out Jonathan. But we walked to the field and as soon as we got there Kevin began to cry.

He just kept crying and crying. " Kevin get a hold of yourself u and Jon are going to be okay me and Jude would never let anything happen to u plus we have Stef she's a cop she should be able to protect us right. He started to look up and he began talking " yeah I guess so but I just can't play soccer right now it reminds me to much of Jon a I just need to be away from him right now.

Ok We could leave do u wanna go four wheeling I don't know if it reminds you of him be I know you love do it so let's go . "Thanks Connor u know for doing all of this you and Jude didn't have to so this for us" Kevin said as they continued talking until they got to the ATV Rental Place. Yeah we did because were all best friends and it would be so said to see that happen to you guys you're the only people just like me and Jude and we don't want to lose that we can't us Gays have to stick together because it's us. Against the world because they don't think we're normal but were probably more normal than most straight people .

"Yeah I can't believe I went off on Jon like that I love him I guess normal couples argue but you're right gays do have to stick together and u know what I'm not mad at Jon I know we have a stalker because of me and I accept that but what I don't accept that Thomas is totally obsessed with me he can't even accept the fact he's stalking us and he's probably around right now we just don't know I hope Jude and Jon are okay" Kevin replied he seemed so joyful as he said all that like I brought all the joy in the world to his heart and mind.

**_Kevin's POV _**

My phone vibrated as I drove the ATV me and Conor were on and I told Connor to answer it. I stopped and Connor was frozen because it was a text message from a unknown it said " I have you little friend Judy and your boy toy Jon Jon so come to the beach under the broad walk if u want them back" I cried but I couldn't freeze I slapped Connor back into reality and he seemed heartbroken now I knew he'd known how I felt when I found out Thomas was doing all of this. Me and Connor rushed to the beach and we were finally their it was late but we didn't care we wanted out boyfriends back.

We walked under the board walk and there the devil was with a big machete and he was smoking a Black&amp;Mild I hated him so much I wanted to kill him but he had that BIG ASS KNIFE ! . He started to talk " you guys can get you're boyfriends back but Kevin u got to do me a little favor" What the fuck do u want.

" I want you to have sex with me and if you don't I'll tell everybody your little secret. No I will never in my life have/ do anything with you. You've caused my life nothing but trouble and I hate you for that I'll do nothing for you and u could give us Jude and Connor before you get arrested because Stef is here and as soon as you leave you are going to jail and we won't have to deal with you anymore.

" you're right you won't have to deal with me anymore but you'll have everybody else always criticizing you for no reason and slandering u so fine take your boy toys but just remember I'll go to jail but nothing will stop nothing will change and I'll always be in your shadows other people will take my job over and you will always look over your back to see if someone's there and to see if I'm around because trust you I'm going to be back.

**_FlashBack_**

**_Jude's POV_**

Me and Jon ran back to my house and everybody was gone I thought we was safe at the beach but until we got that message we knew we wasn't and we ran because me and Jon can't take on jocks were little geeks/Nerds to them. So I ran home and locked all the windows and doors.

Not to long before being in the house me and Jon here the house door open thinking its one of the people who live here we ran downstairs to confront them and it was Thomas sitting right there in the flesh I hated him for bullying me all these years and never apologizing or doing anything right about it. It wasn't till he said Let's Fucking Go when I saw the BIG ASS Machete he took our phone and tied us up.  
He abused us he did things that were wrong.

He took off our pants and began to stroke our cocks up and down it felt wrong it wasn't long before he began licking the sperm off of his hands saying he was gonna be back. Then we were at the beach Naked all our

Clothes were gone expect our shirts.  
Thirty mintues must've passed by but I seen siren lights and I knew it was Mom but I didn't yell or scream and I didn't see her coming for me buying did see me Bae Connor and best friend Kevin they had came for us I got so excited that everybody saw down there. I just wanted to go home with Connor and hang out with our friends till he let us go after Kevin started talking.

**_End of FlashBack _**

I couldn't walk so Connor carried me he didn't care that I was naked but he did tell me it turned him on and I said we should have some exotic alone time he agreed. While we were walking Kevin was catering to Jon.

**_Kevin's POV _**

I only want to have sex to you nobody else I wouldn't even have sex with somebody to get you back because I know our love is strong but I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you with all my heart and were gonna last till we die and when we die just know I died loving and caring for the only true love I ever had and I want you to know you are that person.  
I accept that were are normal and everybody around us are different and they don't like us because were different to them but I want everybody to know being different isn't wrong so will you help spread the word about being different and standing for change.

" Yeah Babe why wouldn't i want to I want to stand by your side all the time you make me fell safe" Jonathan sparked fire when he said that it only made me love him more and with that we left the beach and headed for Jude's house were Jon had some spare clothes.

We got to Jude's house everybody has now seen Jude and Jonathan naked and they were surprisingly the same size and the same body shape and everything it was like a match between couples. After they both got dressed we ate Papa John's and watched movies till one by one we all drifted to sleep.


	14. We Saw Jace

**_Jude's POV_**

I woke up with Connors head on top of my chest usually it was the other way around but I liked it this way too. I started to run my fingers through his hair i looked around to find Jon and Kevin snuggled up on Love-seat. I just laid there waiting for Connor to wake up and surprisingly he did. " Hey Judy" Connor said as he woke up. I said hey back and gave him a kiss it felt like we haven't did that in a long time.

Me and Connor had got up and went to the kitchen to see Moms they were having the normal morning coffee breakfast was already cooked and it always seemed that me and Connor were up first or moms would be up first everybody else always slept in.

Me and Connor ate pancakes with turkey bacon and it was kind of weird and crazy but as soon as we went back into the living room Kevin and Jonathan woke up to the smell of food " where's the food" they both said and me and Connor said your plates are on the table the ran in and were back within two minutes.

We were watching tv when Connor asked " What Should We Do Today" and I had the best idea. Hey we should go to Disneyland but only if you guys are up for it.

They all seemed excited." I never been to Disneyland before" Kevin had said. " I've been there once when I was like 5" Jon added and Connor said " he never been there either I said well it will be the first for both of us.

**_General POV_**

When they all had got to Disneyland they were amazed. Jude and Connor took pictures with all the Disney characters. Goofy looked funny he kept sniffing Jude's head that's because before the left Jude used a new body wash. Micky mouse kept laughing and saying " ah one ah two ah three" it made all of them laugh. Minnie Mouse was nice of all she had gave Jude a blue bow tie and she gave Connor a blue one too. She had gave Kevin and Jonathan white bow ties

After meeting everyone in the Disneyland they went to take pictures in the big Castle and then they went on the train ride it was really romantic for Jude and Connor they basically faced each other the whole time and their kisses were longer than normal. Kevin and Jonathan had talked about everything they been threw and it really seemed weird around her like somebody had been following Kevin and Jonathan like Thomas had said. The same random face they been seeing all day the noticed it all of them but the hesitated to do anything about it.

They all went to get something to eat they didn't eat there they took it to go and left on the way home we saw Jace he was riding his scooter they only knew him because he was in our science class he was pretty cool he was also gay he came out to Maddie a couple of days ago and she told us. He say us and stopped he looked sad and confused so he walked along.

**_Jace POV_**

I was riding my scooter because I can't believe what I did I was so sad and confused I almost fell when I seen Jude and Connor I wanted to talk to them they were gay just like me so they can relate.

Hey guys can I talk to you. " sure c'mon let's walk back to Jude's place" they all said in unison. So we started to walk back but I started to tell them about my problem. I so confused and sad I know u guys can relate because you were best friends and now you're boyfriends my problem is a little different but similar.

Ok here goes nothing. You guys know that nice cool kid named Finn he just like Connor he's popular and has a way with people. Well he was my friend till I became gay but I guess he figured that I like him. Well I really do like him it was like love at first sight for me. He's straight I just fell so dumb.

I lost the only thing that kept me going im not really a people person I'm chill around girls but I can't go around a boy without thinking about him and that's what I did with Finn. " Whoa chill Jace don't kill you self over it just hangout with us for a couple days clear your head and forget about him" Jude's said his words were very home felling and kind. " you'll find someone better than Finn that likes you no matter what you are and would climb threw mountain tops to help you" Connor put in and he made me fell like I was already part of their group of friends.

I just didn't want to be the only one without a boyfriend. Everyone at school already knew am what Kevin and Jon we're going through because Thomas told everybody what he had did to so call "take down one of those fags" I thought it was horrible till I got outed by Finn my only friend left me crucified. I had told Maddie but I knew she would tell jude and Connor then nobody else she didn't even tell Chelsea. He did it front out the whole school it made me fell like shit but I was proud of who I was.

I remember that day like anything better than thing I've did in my life. I knew jude and Connor hadn't come to school but they were excused. He said it in front of people who already hated me for being straight now they wanted to kill me. We finally got to Jude's house and they just kept me some company told me I can make myself at home because everybody was accepting here. I felt a good vibe when I came to talk to jude and Connor it looked like I finally got some new friends and it looks like I can finally move on from being hurt over Finn I just needed some help doing it


	15. Lighten Up Will You

**Jude's POV**

Connor and I went to Jace's house and it was pretty far so Lena had to drive us there but before we could go Connor and I wanted to hang out together it. I fell like me and Connor is making a better place for gays. It all started with Kevin and Jon now it was Jace but I kind of feel bad for Jace he doesn't have anybody to be with I mean Yeah he family accept him that's always nice but he liked a boy that wasn't gay I know how that fells it reminds me of the time I met Connor it was like an instant heart melt but I never knew if he was gay or not so I kept it to myself until I got enough courage to tell somebody and then I told Mariana I liked Connor more than a friend.

It was time to go so Connor and I hopped in the back seat of Lena's car we always cuddled back there. It was where we first kissed and it was special to us because me and him felt alone back there, every couple of minutes Lena would look at us to see if we took it to far but we didn't we knew we couldn't do that there especially because we weren't alone. We finally got to Jace's house and I told Mom "**See Ya later**" and then Connor and I walked up to the door and ringed the bell. Jace's house was just like mine but it was a little bigger. His backyard had this rad tree house we went up to the tree house and then Jace started talking to us.

**Jace's POV**

So Guys what's up? How's everything in The Jonnor world going? "Everything is fine we came here to see how you're holding u you were a mess the other day" Connor said. Then it all hit me and I noticed I was single I didn't ever think that there was a possibility that I could get a relationship going for myself. I did like this other guy but I wasn't going to put myself through thst again I was just going to hang out with Jude, Jonathan, Kevin, And Connor they were my only friends just like me and that made me happy. I was no longer afraid of being who I am. Nobody really knew the real me. People know I didn't always go to Anchor Beach. Well since I started telling this story I mine as well finish it before I went to anchor Beach I went to a school where everybody bullied me and it was very painful to deal with but before I could transfer schools there was this boy I liked he told me he was gay and he acted like he wasn't which made me think he wasn't then he outed me to the whole school. It was so embarrassing now he texts me every day saying he's sorry but I don't know what to do. What do you guys think?

"Well the first step to recovery is accepting apologies maybe he's come to peace with his sexuality and finally wants to your friend again but I know how hard that can be it was just like that for me only I was in foster care which made it worst" Jude answered him and Jace started to think about forgiving him but who would know what was going through his head right now probably Kevin would know because he was on the opposite side of his story. Thanks for being there for me guys really you guys don't know how much I appreciate this right now I fell like the whole world is against me right now and all I could use is some comfort right now I would prefer it be from one my boyfriend but since I don't have one maybe it's for the best that I don't.

**Connor's POV**

Look Jace you don't always have to beat you're self-up because nobody wants to date you. Yeah maybe your right it's probably for the best but it doesn't mean you're going to stay single for the rest of your life. I know a couple people that want to date but it's entirely up to you if you want to go on a date with him but he said it would have to be a group date so that means Jude, Kevin , Jon And I would be there so you wouldn't have to be all nervous. "So are you implying somebody wants to go on a date with me but Why" this person used to go to anchor beach he doesn't anymore but we all know him he left the school right before you came here in seventh grade. "Well hell alright I have nobody else giving me offers on dates so this should be nice" Jace said with a fake smile on his face. "Lighten up will Ya" Jude had commented and it truly did look like he was mad but deep inside Jude and I knew he was sad because all his family was accepting and you go and come into this problem thinking everybody is going to be like that and in the end you either come out lucky and everybody is accepting or you get crushed because the people you think are your friends but when you tell them something that big they no longer want to be your friend.

Were all like brothers well sort of. That's why I liked when Lena Told Jude and Callie DNA doesn't Make a Family Love does and that's what we all had for each other we all loved each other like we were Blood Brothers and that was all fine for us I liked being there for my friends. I remember the first time I stuck up for Jude.

**Flashback**

It was the end of second period and I saw Jude he was getting picked on by Kevin I hated the way he did that to my Best Friend Jude was wearing Blue nail polish and I like the way it brought out his eyes I wish he would notice me the way I noticed him Maybe he does maybe he doesn't. Kevin was bothering Jude about wear nail polish and I heard him say "Where's You're Bra AT' and it made me so sad but before I could do anything the teacher came and sent them both to the principal which was Lena at the time. I went home and slept that day I felt so horiable for not helping jude quicker. The next morning I woke up and left I had painted my nails blue in order to tell Jude I don't care if you're different because maybe I'm different who knows but who cares. We were sitting at lunch and Jude looked so happy when he saw me and I looked back at him happy to see he was smiling again I don't think Jude would've known I would this for him actually would've did anything for Jude he was the kindest and nicest person I've ever known in my life and he didn't talk to girls which I don't mind for rather because he was a awesome friend.

**End of Flashback**

My flashback ended when we were all leaving Jace's House and we went to meet Kevin And Jonathan. We were all walking down the street until we saw ….


	16. Finn's Mistakes

**Jude's POV **

We were all walking down the street when we saw Finn and boy were we all surprised to see him I mean he did tell the **WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL ** Jace was gay I mean it wasn't the right thing to do but he didn't even care that he was his only friend. That makes me think what if Connor would've done that to me I don't think I would want to live. I mean I wouldn't kill myself I wouldn't start to cut myself that doesn't solve anything and honestly I hate the fact that people do it makes me want to change something about that. I help all the LGBT people around the Anchor Beach area and I think Connor and I are really making a difference.

Finn had approached us as we walked into the Pizza shop we were meeting Kevin &amp; Jonathan. It seemed really weird that Finn just knew where we were at but we brushed it off our shoulders because it could just be one of those moments. ''Hey guys I seen you from up the block mind if I sit with you' Finn said as Jace looked at me like don't let him sit down and that's when I said you could sit here with Jace, Connor and I are going to sit at another table for a while. " Ok thanks Guys" Finn had said back to me and Connor and I just walked to another table where Kevin and Jon could see us and we waited for them to come but I just wanted to know what was Finn and Jace talking about

**Finn's POV**

Look Jace I didn't mean to be an asshole I just… you know was figuring some stuff out and it all came as a shell shock and I wasn't prepared to deal with it. "Really you Fucking asshole I loved you like we were brothers and u messed that up big time and I don't think I could forgive you this easily you really hurt my feelings I was alright until you outed me out in front of everybody" Jace was So damn angry I don't think I should've came here to speak with him I should've gave him a little more time. I know and I just found out I'm not a straight boy and I'm not Gay either I think I'm Bisexual I came here to tell you this I just wanted to make amends with you because you were the only friend I knew that actually cared about me and the only one who didn't say Bad words to people and you were the only one who actually meant something to me.

You were in my heart and I don't want to change that if you don't want to be friends anymore just tell me at least can you do me that one favor. "I never said I didn't want to be friends with you I just said you treated me like shit and I always treated you like a pot of gold from the end of rainbow" Jace Replied. I know I've messed up can you just give me another chance im not saying were going to be in a relationship I'm just saying I didn't mean to do you like that. I was so tied up into my ego that I forgot about t

'

He people who cared. Do you really want to know why I came here? "YES I want to know why you really came here and if it's bad you can leave right now I don't need the bullshit" ok I came were laughing here because the other day I witnessed one Spanish kid who was gay talking with all the others and he admitted to this boy Adam he liked him and he wanted to hang out and flat out Adam denied him and most of the people in the class made fun of him even the Spanish kids were laughing. "So you now you've seen it from the opposite side of the picture" Jace said. Yes and I didn't like what I saw now I know why you called me an ass, a bastard, dickhead but that was all I needed to hear. I just wanted to let you know I figured out what I like. Jace I like you yes I know it took a couple weeks but I wanted to get it off my chest. I've did some bad things to you and just want you to forgive me and be friends Please I'm begging you "look Finn I have to think about it and I still love you even though you hurt my feelings but we can be friends and maybe you can hang out with Me, Jude, And Connor on Friday were supposed to The Maze Runner it should be nice" Ok Friday sounds good. Well goodbye Jace I left after I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Jace POV**

After Finn left I couldn't help but blush it was all I ever wanted from him and he gave it to me. Well Jude and Connor were walking back and they sat back down and it was time to tell them everything. "So what happen with you and Finn what did he talk to you about" Jude and Connor Asked at the same time. Well he told me he did some thinking and he wanted to apologize and be friends "well isn't that a good thing for you" Jude said. Yeah but he told me he was Bisexual and that he liked me it all came as a shock. "Well damn what else he told you he should've when he told the whole school" They both replied in shock just like I was a few minutes ago. He told me he finally knew he was Bi when he saw these kids bullying another kid because he was gay just like what happened to Jude and he saw it right in front of his yes and started to think about me. "What did he say after that" Jude said. He said I wish I could be his boyfriend and I told you broke my heart you didn't even accept who I was and then he said well can we be friends and I said I don't know I'll have to think about it. " I think you should be his friend I don't know I think he really likes you I know you love him and people can forgive people you love" Connor said. Well it isn't that easy you see he told everybody I was gay and I wasn't ready to come out I was forced out it way different you guys. "Why is it different" Jude said. Well first you guys both were best-friends who both had feelings for each other. You guys also came out to each other. Me and Finn didn't come out to each he was not accepting to me at first now he is. "well just give him a try be his friend again" Jude said. I already giving him another chance I told him about Friday and he said he was going with us to see maze runner so I guess we should invite Kevin &amp; Jon. "Yeah I'll call Kevin later" Connor said. Well I have to go guys see "See Ya later." Jude &amp; Connor said as I walked out the door. I took everything Jude and Connor had told me and it finally hit me I really loved fin but I don't know how I could be his boyfriend but I really wanted to be his boyfriend but I didn't want to get hurt again.


	17. Their Memories

**Jude's POV**

It was Friday and Connor and I were all ready to go to the movies we were waiting for Kevin &amp; Jonathan, also Finn &amp; Jace it seemed so weird just last week we seen Jace and he was sad because Finn outed him and it seemed like we solved a problem without doing anything. Well we couldn't say we didn't do anything but we did give Jace the advice he needed that day we seen him. **"DOORBELL RINGS" **I'll get it I yelled throughout the house. I answered the door and it was Kevin &amp; Jon I haven't seen them in ages we all greeted each other and we sat down and waited for Jace &amp; Finn to arrive. While we were waiting we watched TV it was the best way to kill time or as Momma says too Much TV and you'll kill your brain I always laugh at that just like when Connor would say "Hey Jude" and somebody would automatically say The Beatles. It's like twenty or Thirty minutes later when Jace &amp; Finn finally come it was only 8 and the movie didn't start till 8:30 so we decided to grab a snack and leave. We all piled into this cab and we left for the movies.

We finally got to the movies at 8:15. "Well we have fifteen minutes to spare what do you guys want to do "well we can go play some games at the arcade" Connor told the group. Well that sounds great. So let's do that. We all headed towards the arcade. We all played games it was the first time everybody seemed happy we all forgot about the pass and we just got on with the future. Nobody hardly recognized Jace and Finn we a thing we didn't know for sure if they would start a relationship but Connor and I knew were that could be heading. it make me think about the first time Connor and I Slept together alone it was On the camping trip. That was the first time I told Connor my absolute feeling for him and it was him who told me his absolute feelings it made me feel all racy inside. It made me melt. "Jude it's your turn to shoot the ball in the net" Connor said as He kept calling Jude "Jude your there…. Jude" oh sorry got lost in my thoughts. Connor began to laugh then he began to say "you were always my daydreamer I like that about you" Connor said as he began to smile at me. Well it 8:30 guys we should head into the movie. " Yeah lets go" they all replied to me as we went inside the theater and got our seat in the way back at the top so we could see every little bit of the movie screen.

**Jace's POV**

Finn and I Sat down just as the movie started and it was a little romantic I started to take the advice Jude and Connor had gave me and it was really started to help me look at the world in a different perspective it gave me more confidence to be who I was and not to be afraid it made Finn come to his senses and follow his heart instead of what people would portray what they thought was the right way of living to what was right and harmless.

I began to think I was normal and people around me was different and I was right because being gay was normal for me and being straight to a straight person was normal to them. So in my eyes of seeing the world there is no right way of being normal you just have to be yourself and that's what I finally started to take advantage of. "Finn you know I couldn't have done this unless Jude and Connor told me to forget about the Past and think about the future" I told Finn and he started to think then he said "Well you remind me to think Jude and Connor because this is the best time I had hanging out in a long time. It made me feel all bodied up on the inside because for a while I started to live a double life and it made me say some bad things to you and I hope this could be our way of Reconnecting our friendship back and where ever it goes from there it goes." Finn said and I started to tell him yeah I hope it goes well because I really like the thought of being around people who are just like me but have their own background story to share and all their experience.

Finn and I talked through the whole movie and it seemed to be just like where we left off and I started to take note that he really had a Keen friendship with me and that was the type of boyfriend I wanted to have it reminded me of Jude and Connor and it had its own perks. We loved the same things but we had certain things we like to do and certain things we could sit there and watch each other do like Jonathan with Kevin playing soccer it made him feel happy watching Kevin do something useful and physical instead of being a physical and Mental abuser.

We started to leave the movie theater when I said can we go lay on the beach I want to feel the wind through my hair and relax. "Don't we all "Kevin said as he agreed and it seemed like everybody was on the same page so we left and headed to the beach.

**Kevin's POV **

The movie had finished at 9:43 it was a good movie I showed us how scared people can be when they're in a new environment that's sort of how I felt when I realized I couldn't live my life a lie. I still remember when Jon looked in my eyes for the first time and introduced himself he was charming he showed that he cared about me on the spot I showed Jon how much he meant to me when we did our first project together it was the time he told me his feelings for me and I was nervous on what he was going to say I thought he didn't want to be my friend anymore but when he told me he liked me and that I was his best friend and a little more. We never thought about going out we were in sixth grade so we were true friends we did everything together. When we were young our parents took us to SeaWorld, LEGOLAND, Disneyland, Sky zone, and we always went to a padre's game. I like hanging out with Jonathan it always had its own little perks like I could be myself and not wonder how it was to be somebody I wasn't because I didn't have to be like that with him.

We were on the beach and Jonathan began talking to me saying how much he loved me he told me "I love you from the sun to the next star" it made me really happy. Jon and I knew we haven't hanged out with Connor and Jude but we always talked to each other on the phone but we haven't hanged out with them because Jon and I have been doing the thing we did as a little kid. I think we missed the fact that we had to make up for lost times so we could only cope with doing the stuff we actually remembered doing that were fun and we enjoyed. In the last three weeks to a month we went to SeaWorld for a couple days that was the most fun because Jonathan had told me that our relationship we like one of the dolphins because the cared for each other just as we cared for each other. The next thing we took was to a padre's game it was nice it was against the San Francisco giants and the padres won 4-1. I could remember the last time we came here it was the padres who had lost the score was 3-1 I think they played the giants but I couldn't remember that.

It was time to go home and we had a good time I could see Jace tell Finn to call him then they gave each other a nice kiss to top the night off everybody was happy for Jace we all could remember him riding down the street. Jude, Connor, Jon and I left we went to our homes house. Connor told Jude to stay at his house and Jude had said okay Jon decided to stay at my house which so happened to be next to Connor's we left went our separate ways and we said see each other tomorrow. When Jon and I got to my house we went straight up stairs and we were so tired we just went to sleep. But all I could think about was the same thing…..


End file.
